Monthly Gift
The Premium Monthly Gift, better known as Monthly Gift and renamed PM Monthly Free Gift in 2015, is a free gift given to Premium Members. Premium Members can obtain these gifts at a PM Monthly Free Gift sign in Downtown. The Monthly Gift, as the name suggests, is changed every month since the release of the Golden Medallion in November 15th, 2010. Monthly Gifts Here are the Monthly Gifts given so far (these versions are for the girls, boys will be found later). 2010 & 2011 *Golden Medallion (Body Acc, November 2010) *Exploding Star Cap (Hair, December 2010) *Golden Star Crown (Head Acc, January 2011) *Sparkling Accessory (Body Acc, February 2011) *Fun Sparkles (Body Acc, March 2011) *Teddy Bear Accessory (Body Acc, April 2011) *Premium Member Bag (Body Acc, May 2011) *Sparkling Sunglasses (Face Acc, June 2011) *Premium Headband (Head Acc, July 2011) *Sparkling Swimsuit (Outfits, August 2011) *Pogo Stick (Board, September 2011) *October Premium Gift (Hair, October 2011) *Premium Member Gift (Board, November 2011) *December Premium Gift (Hair, December 2011) 2012 *Premium Member Gift (Hair, January 2012) *Premium Gift (Body Acc, February 2012) *April Premium Gift (Earrings, April 2012) *Premium Gift for May (Body Acc, May 2012) *May Premium Gift (Body Acc, June 2012) *Premium Gift for June (Body Acc, July 2012) *Premium Gift for August (Head Acc, August 2012) *September Premium Gift (Body Acc, September 2012) *October Premium Gift (Top, October 2012) *Premium Guitar (Body Acc, November 2012) *January PM Gift (Body Acc, December 2012) 2013 *February Premium Gift (Body Acc, February 2013) *March Premium (Hair, March 2013) *Premium Gift for May (Hair, April 2013) *May Premium Gift (Body Acc, May 2013) *Premium Gift (Hair, August 2013) *Premium Gift for October (Hair, October 2013) *November Gift (Body Acc, November 2013) *January Premium Gift (Hair, December 2013) 2014 *Premium Gift for March (Hair, February 2014) *April Premium Gift (Head Acc, March 2014) *Special Anniversary (Hair, April 2014) *Premium Member Gift (Board, May 2014) *July Premium Gift (Outfit, July 2014) *September Premium Gift (Top, August 2014) *October PM Gift (Outfit, October 2014) *November PM Gift (Board, November 2014) *December Premium Gift (Hair, December 2014) 2015 *January PM Gift (Top, January 2015) *February PM Gift (Hair, February 2015) *March PM Gift (Top, March 2015) *April PM Gift (Board, April 2015) *May PM Gift (Board, May 2015) *June PM Gift (Board, June 2015) *July PM Gift (Outfit, July 2015) *August PM Gift (Outfit, August 2015) *September PM Gift (Board, September 2015) *October PM Gift (Face Acc, October 2015) *November PM Gift (Top, November 2015) 2016 * January PM Gift (Board, January 2016) * February PM Gift (Top, February 2016) Trivia *The May Premium Gift(June '12), the Premium Member gifts for March '12, Jan '13, June '13, July '13, September '13, January '14, June '14, September '14, and Premium Member Gift (Jan '12) are not included in the Photo Booth's Wardrobe. *The boy version of the Pogo Stick is also available in the Photo Booth Wardrobe for wearing for girls. It is unknown if the opposite works for boys. *The May Premium Gift (June '12), January PM Gift (December '12), Premium Gift for May (April '13, January Premium Gift (December '13), Premium Gift for March (February '14), September Premium Gift (August '14), and Premium Gift for June (July '12) has their own names as typos. *According to the Photo Booth's Wardrobe, the only item ever made in July 2014 was the July Premium Gift (July '14). *Most of these PM gifts are only wearable when the player is a Premium Member. However, the notable exceptions were, at one point of time, Premium Member Gift (Jan '12) and April Premium Gift (March '14). *The Sparkling Accessory was released in February 2011, but it can be found at the Photo Booth under January 2011. Category:Fantage Category:Premium Members